


from jokes to secrets

by quiteanight



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, from jokes to secrets, if u squint this is actually a youtuber au, josh is needy and ken is vocal, mostly fluff i guess, oneshot again, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight
Summary: joken oneshot yay, theyre youtubers i guess.josh and ken read fanfiction and it's all fun and games until josh says "we can do better than that though"
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos / Ken Suson, Ken Suson / Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	from jokes to secrets

“Uh yeah, alam ko yung Joken. I see your posts through the replies. Sure.” Ken says casually, or at least he thinks he said it nonchalantly. There’s a stark contrast between the words coming out of his mouth from what actually goes on in his head. Ken prayed that no one can actually hear his thoughts. 

Ken doesn’t only know about Joken through replies in his tweets. _No. That’s fucking ridiculous_ , he thought. He knows the existence of Joken through fanfiction. _Like a normal human being does,_ he thought. A joke but he was only the one that laughed. 

• • •

He admits it. Ken fully admits he’s tipsy because the figure beside him is getting on his nerves. Josh and Ken are stuck together in a hotel room for the night and he simply cannot deal with Josh’s bullshit right now. They had to film something for youtube content and his roommate wasn’t really in the mood to be in front of the camera. They argued, of course. They just do it. For some reason, it ended up making Ken and Josh share the semi cold beer from the fridge in their hotel room. 

“Josh, we need to film something sometime, alright?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to fucking read fanfiction. It’s stupid.”

“Well, have you read one?”

“...No.”

“That’s not really convincing, asshole.”

  
Silence. Ken was waiting. Leaning against the wall, he was sizing Josh up. Josh was simply sitting comfortably on his bed, staring at the TV playing idly.

“Why are you so worked up over this anyway?” Josh mutters.

“BECAUSE!”   
“Because what, Ken?”   
“I… I didn’t know people looked at us that way.”   
“Like what?”

“Sex crazed. In love.”

Josh stands up and takes the beer from Ken’s hand. Josh takes a swig at it. He sighs.

“What’s your point here, Ken?”

“Just read the goddamn fanfiction.”

“With the camera on?”  
“You wouldn’t agree anyway. I’ll just post a vlog.” 

Josh smirks at Ken, a little too proud. _Asshole._ “Call.”

• • •

  
  


Josh doesn’t know why but everytime he sees the words “cock” and “dick”, he uncontrollably giggles like a highschool kid seeing boobs from a movie. He was lightheaded, though he’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or from laughing too much but Ken was lying beside him and they both were having way too much fun. Josh was baffled. He didn’t expect his fans to look at them like that. It really puts things into perspective. 

_It doesn’t paint a bad picture though. What if…?_

Ken doesn’t know when but they’ve abandoned the story and now, the two are simply just talking, looking at the plain ceiling above them. They were lying on Josh’s bed. Ken’s eyes fall to the figure beside him and sighs. Josh turns his head to see Ken looking at him. 

  
“That fic was boring, we can do better than that.” 

Ken laughs, he knows it’s a lame joke but a part in him wants this, whatever this is, to continue. Ken feels dizzy looking at Josh’s eyes so he turns away. Crazy enough, Ken mutters. “Are you gonna hook up with me then ignore me for the rest of eternity because I feel like the fic already got that covered.” 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I can do better than jerking you off in a public restroom.”

“Big words, coming from a tiny man. Good for you.”

Josh laughs. “I’m serious, though. I wouldn’t treat my roommate like that.” 

Ken feels his mouth dry up. There’s that glaring question burning in his head. He turns to Josh again. 

“Then, how are you gonna treat me?”

Ken’s heart was racing. Seeing Josh so comfortable talking about this is making him feel things. The way he’s so confident about uncertainties. Something about their dim lit room and the aftertaste of beer in his mouth makes him feel so light. He can even smell Josh’s faint vanilla perfume. It was addictive. Josh looks at him for a second and props himself up with his elbows. He peeks at the TV at the end of the room.

“Well, okay. First of all, I’d kiss you. What kind of monster am I to not do that?”

“You were literally jerking me off from the back in the fic. How is that possible?” Ken looks up at Josh’s face. Even from this angle, Josh looked good. Ken thought about how Josh’s lashes are so long or how his eyes are so mesmerizing. Ken looks at Josh and it just hits him how Josh’s lips are _so_ plump and soft. Josh licks his lips and Ken felt his heart skip a beat. Is he even breathing? 

“Ken?” Josh coos.

Ken hums in reply. He was still staring at Josh’s lips. 

“Ken.”  
Ken hums again. Josh looks at the man beside him. His smile slowly grew upon seeing Ken. It was dumb but Ken looked so dazed out and Josh was giggly from the beer.

“Ken, are you staring at my lips?”   
“WHAT? UHHHHH NO.” 

“You’re so fucking stupid, just kiss me already.” 

“...What?”  
Josh looks at him expectantly. 

“Are you for real?”

“Well, you’re not paying attention to me plus it’s more fun if i show you instead.” Josh smiled at him as if he just offered something completely normal. 

Josh then mounts on Ken, locking the man to the bed. With Josh kneeling in front of him, Ken felt all of the air in his lungs get knocked out of him. He never seen Josh look like that before, on command and hot. Josh strips his hoodie, drinking every single reaction from Ken. 

“Fuck.” Ken mewls. 

The older man pulls up Ken’s hoodie and begins to kiss the younger man’s body. Ken’s breath hitches everytime he feels Josh’s lips on him. 

_Fuck it._

Ken pulls Josh up to him and closes the gap between their lips. Josh didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. Ken groans in Josh’s lips, he was waiting for this for God knows how long. Josh’s mouth tastes like beer and for some reason, Ken is addicted. Josh smiles in between their kisses, loving how Ken is so eager, so vocal. Josh pulls away, catching his breath. He kisses along Ken’s jaw until he reaches close to the younger man’s ear

“Wanna know what I’d do next?”

Ken nods. He lets his hands roam around Josh’s body. 

Josh groans. “Fuck. I’ll let you fuck me, Ken. Ruin me. Pull my hair. I don’t fucking care. I’d let you do anything to me. Fuck... I always wanted to hear you moan my name.”

“You like it, huh?”  
“Fuck yes. Ken.”

Josh began palming Ken through his pants, earning a moan from Ken. 

“D...do you touch yourself thinking of me?” 

“God, yes. Have you seen yourself, Ken Suson?”

“I want to see. Touch yourself for me, Josh.” 

• • •

“Ikaw, Josh? Do you know about Joken?” Ken looks at the man beside him and back to the camera.

“Alam ko rin yung Joken through posts, ‘di lang tweets though.” Josh winks at the camera and there it was again, the thumping in Ken’s heart.

Josh and Ken finally finished filming for their vlog. The two ended up staying in their hotel room anyway, not even attending the event they were supposed to go to. In that instant, while Josh was nonchalantly asking him if he wanted something from room service. While Josh has his eyebrows furrowed in frustration folding Ken’s tripod. While Josh looks at him, smiling, like nothing changed. Ken felt truly in love. A secret but he can’t seem to wait to tell Josh.


End file.
